minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft Fanon Wiki:Request Admin rights
This is a page where users can request administrator and bureaucrat rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before placing a request. For now, people can self-nominate themselves or nominate other users (though the candidate must accept the nomination), and an administrator will decide whether or not the candidate is ideal. If yes, a bureaucrat will hand the flags if the decision was made by a sysop. Eventually when the community expands significantly, community discussions will be used. Until that point, this system is in use. Bureaucrat flags can be requested by users that are already administrators. However, these requests are only accepted by other bureaucrats, since only they have enough experience as being one. Please note that administrators can be made at any time, while bureaucrats are only made if another one is good to have or needed. Keep in mind that bureaucrat flags are no different from admin tools, other than more access to user rights management, which is not used very often. Admin flags can be requested to be removed, or are removed by a bureaucrat immediately, if an administrator either... *abuses his/her powers *has been inactive for a long period of time (2+ weeks) *has not shown any use for the tools *has shown behavior unacceptable for an administrator. If the admin is a bureaucrat, Wikia Staff can be asked to remove them. Regulations While the wiki gets more page views, and thus more edits, more administrators will come in handy to keep maintenance in all hours. You can request adminship below, but it's important to keep in mind a few things: For adminship requests: You must be experienced with this particular wiki, and preferably other wikis. Your contributions must be of good quality. You must provide a reasoning why you would be a good admin and need the tools. For bureaucratship requests: You must have experience as an administrator already. You should be trusted enough, as bureaucrat tools can be very dangerous in wrong hands. Requests Please put requests under this line ---- I Request to become an admin I have been working hard on this wiki for a couple days and I even helped get to 1,000 pages, I think I would be great for this wiki! -Carterma *'Response' * *A couple days? I was on this for over a year before becoming an admin. In addition, you haven't demonstrated wiki knowledge or understanding of the rules. I reverted griefs and fought malicious editors for a very long time and even brought about a large change to update pages before I became admin. You've just created some pages. The reaching of 1,000 pages is irrelevant to your own virtue. It is as much the accomplishment of a guy who made five pages back in 2012 as it is yours. You may be good for this wiki, but at the moment it's impossible to tell. I want to be one! --This is Nemoleegreen 17:22, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I would like to be one. I have never edited on this wiki but I have quite a few good stories on the only other minecraft fanfiction wiki but if I get adminship I will make good well written stories on this wiki. :) -Smoothman755 November 10, 2:50 P.M. I want to be a sysop, i will use my rights righteous. --The Possessor of this signature, the specter Ghostracer (talk) 17:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I would like to become one, as I have made relatively good quality pages on other wikis. I guarantee you won't be dissapointed. Biospark22 (talk) 18:57, March 9, 2014 (UTC)Biospark22 Hello, I want to become one,I've edited alot in wikis,like team crafted wikia,I would like to become an admin. I won't ever try to dissapoint you. :) VTHERO (Talk) 22:17 , May 22 2014 (Bangkok Timer) (Not from Thailand) Dear people of thishere wiki, I wouldlike to be an admin because I really would be anamazing admin Sincerely, Matty7105 I really want to be one, please do it! I helped in lots of wikis. I will not be a bad one. AStranger195 (talk) 11:07, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey! It's wrath96! Sorry for my dissaperence. Im not looking to take over, just help out. I should have plenty of time to do things. I also want to work on maintanence and cleanup projects. Bloodmancer (talk) 22:22, November 20, 2014 (UTC) User:HALnerd would like to be admin and maybe beurocrat. I have attempted to start a wiki, and am now working as admin and beurocrat on blockworld wiki (blocksworld.wikia.com) and have greatly expanded it. Check my message wall to see! It started very small when I found it, and I started helping. I asked for admin, and now beurocrat, and me and the only other admin, lolgab1, have started working together on many different aspects. getnerdyXD - HALnerd 03:53, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I request to be an administrator. Thank you in advance! AStranger195 (talk) (blogs) 04:37, April 2, 2015 (UTC) I would like to be an administrator, due to the fact that (a) I'm one of the only still active members and (b) I've done a lot of edits on this wiki and the Surviv.io wiki for over a year now. Thanks for your consideration! SubZeroGamingYT 22:00 EDT August 4, 2019